Vocal Hearts
by Asxcala
Summary: The Vocaloids have their first Valentine's Day as a group. Some yuri and a mention of yaoi in this one. YES I FINALLY WROTE ONE WITH OVER 500 WORDS, HAPPY?


Vocal Hearts

"…Miku…MIKU, WAKE UP!" The seventeen lump of pure exhaustion removed the pillow from her eyes to glare at her brother. Sure enough her bouncy younger brother greeted her waking eyes. She growled.

"Mmm, What is it Mikuo, it's a Saturday," She turned her adjusting eyes to her strangely silent alarm clock "And 5 AM!" He blinked his face a question mark. Then he broke out in a ten second laugh.

"Oh, you! Don't Forget, you may not have school, but you have work! AND, we need to sell another fifty CDs or Shika's gonna be pissed!" Miku groaned again.

"Oh, that crabby lady can wait! She doesn't even _do _any singing. She's just the lame front desk person."

"But she does keep Vocal Corp. afloat. C'mon let's help her just this once." Miku sighed; she didn't want to wait 'till tomorrow for her day off. She had her house chores to do after all. Seeing as her mother was in America and Mikuo didn't help much around the house.

"Alright Mikuo, get out." He pivoted on his heels.

"Don't have to tell me twice. See you at the studio." And with that her brother left. Miku got up and walked over to her dresser pulling out the same old uniform she wore every day. Then she greeted Mikuo outside and the got on the bus and rode to Vocal Corp.

…

Len walked up to his girlfriend nervously. This had the first gift he'd given her since her birthday. He hoped Rin would like it. He coughed into his hand forcing her to look up at him.

"Uh Rin…hi." Rin smiled at him her blue eyes shining with optimism. Len shifted his feet. _-Why does she have to be so cute?!_- She blinked at him waiting for him to say something else. When he didn't she opened her mouth to speak.

"Hi Len! What's up?" Len shirted his stance a little.

"I…Uh… Happy Valentine's Day. I…Uh…" He didn't get to finish before she shoved something at him. It was a tie. A tie with red hearts at the end. It was nice, but he didn't understand. He was about to ask when she cut him off.

"It's for our performance today. Ruko said I should give it to you. Well, anyway, see ya." It wasn't heard to see how flushed Rin's cheeks were, not when almost her whole face was red. Len saw her stop half way down the hall and he walked up behind her to ask what was up. But he didn't need to it was as clear as the sparkle in Rin's eyes. And they both nearly barfed at the sight of it. It was Meiko… and Meito… making out, on Meiko's desk.

"Gross!" They both groaned in unison. They didn't notice Ruko walking up behind them till she began to bark out orders, like she always did.

"Rin, Len go get changed the hair dress can only wait so long. Hachune stop sulking in the corner, go get Gumi to buy you a new leek… DON'T YOU AAAHHH AT ME MISSY! Oh, and Mieko… do us all a favor and get a room, you and your boyfriend can play somewhere else."

Rin was about to leave but Len grabbed her by the arm.

"Wait…Rin-"Rin looked at him perplexed again.

"What is it Len?" She asked again in the same innocent tone.

"I… here." He handed her the box of chocolates and gave him a peck on the cheek. Len just smiled bashfully glad that was finally over with.

…

Neru walked into Vocal Corp. thinking again of how lucky she was to have become a Vocaloid. Then something grabbed her by the tie and pulled her without warning into the janitor's closet. She looked up just once to see a familiar smiling face before her girlfriend attacked her mouth. Neru shut her eyes and let the other girl slip her velvet tongue between Neru's lips. She enjoyed the kiss till her girl broke away. The girl smirked at her.

"Hatsune, as much as that was just what I needed, why did you have to pull me into the _janitor's closet?_" Miku smirked at her.

"Because I needed to, you said we couldn't be public!" Neru rolled her eyes. It felt like she hadn't seen the girl in a decade.

"Whatever come here you crazy." She sat the other girl up and wrapped her arms around her. Miku welcomed the embrace.

"I missed you Neru."

"Missed you too." The two sat like that for a long time until they heard a voice calling them outside the door. Neru let her go.

"Time to go." Miku sighed.

"Yah, see you later?" Neru slung her crumpled bag over her shoulder.

"Yah, see you soon." And with that the girls left, happy for that one moment of peace.

…

By the end of the day everyone had the perfect present. Len had his confidence back. Rin had her favorite brand of white chocolate. Miku and Neru had the one moment of perfection they needed. Hachune had a new leek. And Mikuo and Kaito shared a giant bowl of vanilla with chopped leek. Everyone went home happy. No one could wait for tomorrow, when they'd all meet up again.

**THE END**


End file.
